Quizás Te Pertenezco, Por Qué Me Enamoré De Ti
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión más obvia, no más quizás, no más por qué, no había duda alguna, se enamoró de ella y no había nada que hacer. Este One Shot es la siguiente parte de "Me Enamoré" y forma parte del evento de junio "Fire Melts Ice" de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

Este One Shot es la siguiente parte de "Me Enamoré" y forma parte del evento de junio _"Fire Melts Ice"_ de la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

 **Quizás Te Pertenezco, Por Qué Me Enamoré De Ti.**

 **«««Previamente en Sostenesto.**

* * *

— _Me enamoré._

La palabra seguía flotando en el aire, la había sujetado de la mano para que lo se fuera y lo escuchara, ahora le miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, le había tomado por sorpresa aquellas palabras, nadie en el mundo mágico lo creía capaz de sentir aquello, y mucho menos de decirlo.

"Me enamoré de ti". Pronunció de nuevo. "Es sorprendente, lo sé, creí que no existían palabras para expresar todo esto que me provocas Ginevra, y si las hay son esas, estoy enamorado, me enamoré de ti como un completo idiota y no lo comprendo del todo, sólo sé que eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida, la vida es tan gris y fría sin ti".

"Draco". Musitó Ginevra sorprendida, y con un gran martilleo en el pecho a causa de lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

"Soy una persona vacía, sola y triste, yo soy un desierto y tú eres un mar Ginny, somos completamente incompatibles, pero de alguna manera funcionamos bien, no me dejes así, no te perdonaré si me dejas así, desierto en el interior".

"Yo no sé qué decirte". Sus ojos cafés estaban tan abiertos como la sorpresa le permitió.

"Sé que te sorprende el hecho de que alguien como yo pueda sentir algo así".

"¿En serio crees que lo creo?"

"Me dejaste ¿no es así? Decidiste dar por terminado lo nuestro antes de si quiera dejarme decir algo."

"Draco, seamos honestos con nosotros mismos, todo el mundo lo decía, y si lo hacían era por algo".

"Bueno, creí que en nuestra intimidad…". Se acercó un poco más a ella. "Eso había quedado resuelto".

"Que el sexo fuese bueno no significa ni por un instante que lo que sintieras por mí fuese amor".

"Pues lo es, estoy enamorado de ti, y no me importa lo que diga el resto, quien me importa eres tú".

Ella ocultó una pequeña sonrisa, lo conocía bastante, no tan bien como desearía hacerlo, pero podía saber cuándo decía las cosas porque le convenían o cuando simplemente quería salirse con la suya, y esta vez, sí, la quería de vuelta, pero no como un capricho absurdo para contrariar a sus padres, quizás sí la amaba.

"Dame otra oportunidad, por favor, déjame demostrarte que todo de mí te pertenece a ti, Ginny, te pertenezco por completo".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que creerte?"

"Por qué simplemente es la verdad, me enamoré de ti, y ni tus dudas podrán cambiar la realidad".

Las luces se atenuaron un poco, así que la pelirroja observó a todo su alrededor, al parecer, Draco consumía cualquier contexto, siempre que estaban juntos, sólo eran ellos dos, sin importar nada, todo en su entorno desaparecía.

"No tarda en comenzar". Le anunciaron a Ginny otra de las damas de honor, la sujetó de la mano y la llevó consigo, sin que Draco pudiese retenerla un poco más.

DG

La vista gris del heredero Malfoy seguía puesta en la pelirroja que danzaba suavemente alrededor de los esposos, en sincronía con las demás mujeres que llevaban el vestido idéntico a ella, pero que a los ojos de Draco, no lucían ni siquiera de chiste un poco maravillosas como lo hacía Ginevra.

Una vez que el baile extraño terminó, las parejas de las damas fueron hasta ellas, alejándose en un giro que hizo ondear sus vestidos, posiblemente desde un ángulo más arriba eso se hubiese visto bien.

La pelirroja chocó contra el pecho de Draco, observó a su alrededor, posiblemente buscando a su acompañante ¿por qué otra razón lo habría rechazado si no tenía a nadie ahora? Pero no le importó, tomó la oportunidad, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado que tenía que hacerlo.

"Se supone que…".

"Si vienes con alguien no me interesa". Contestó. "Pero si vas a bailar con alguien, va a ser conmigo, porque todos tienen que saber que somos el uno para el otro".

"Sigues con eso". Se burló ella.

"Bueno, si tú te has dado por vencida con lo nuestro, yo no, si es mi turno de aportar más en ella, no me detendré".

"Claro". Rió por lo bajo.

"¿Cuándo puedes mudarte a mi apartamento?"

Los pasos de la pelirroja se turbaron, haciendo que los demás que compartían la pista le dedicaran una mirada enfadada, posiblemente habían estado ensayando arduamente para que saliera a la perfección y ahora ellos lo arruinaban.

"No es el momento ni el lugar para bromas malas, Draco":

"No estoy bromeando, en realidad, el asunto es… cuando vuelvas del siguiente juego, volverás a mi apartamento, no a tu casa, cuando esto termine, vendrás a mi apartamento". Repitió. "he mandado por tus cosas".

"Eso es imposible, yo no he dicho que sí ¿qué hubieses sentido si hubiese hecho algo así en vez de proponerlo?"

"Agradecerlo, sinceramente, porque soy un idiota Ginny, jamás he sentido algo parecido, tienes que comprenderme un poco".

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a permanecer en los brazos de Draco al tiempo que danzaban al ritmo de la música lenta, nunca habían hecho algo parecido en público, se sentía extrañamente dichosa y plena, negó, haciéndole saber al chico frente a ella que estaba de acuerdo en mudarse con él.

"Cuando volví, después de que lo propusiste, era para decirte que sí, lo había pensado bien y sí quería que viviéramos juntos, pero te retractaste".

"Creí que era lo correcto, no iba a forzar las cosas".

"Soy algo así como una damisela en peligro". Bromeó Draco, haciendo que ella sonriera.

"Esta nueva etapa tuya me gusta". Admitió.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Ginny, te amo y pondré todo de mi parte por demostrarlo". La besó suavemente, para disfrutar de sus labios plenamente. "El vivir juntos es el primer paso".

"¿El primer paso para qué?" Interrogó confundida.

"Para proponerte matrimonio, desde luego".

"Eso rompe con el parámetro de sorpresa y romanticismo".

"Claro que no, porque te estoy diciendo que vivir juntos es el primer paso para después casarnos, no te he dicho cuándo, dónde y a qué hora lo propondré".

"Pero has matado la sorpresa, cada que vea algo sospechoso, creeré que será el momento en que lo propondrás".

"Ni siquiera me has dicho que sí vendrás conmigo a vivir".

"Sí, lo haré". Contestó.

"Bien".

Soltó la cintura de la pelirroja y se alisó el peinado perfecto que tenía, logrando una risita de ella, que ni siquiera notó que la música cambió por completo y que las luces los aluzaban, la hizo girar, y cuando terminó en el mismo lugar en que inició, él estaba de rodillas, estiró las manos y abrió un pequeño estuche con una sortija al descubierto cuando lo abrió.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, has estado a mi lado en los buenos momentos, y por sobre todo en los malos, te amo, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, que se entere que eres la mujer con la que jamás pensé encontrarme, quiero que sepan, que quizás te pertenezco". Ella sonrió. "Por qué, me enamoré de ti como un loco". Sacó la sortija del estuche y sujetó la mano de la joven. "Cuando estoy contigo, me siento vulnerable, torpe e indeciso, y al inicio me asusté, porque estar contigo, se siente como cuando el fuego derrite el hielo".

Los murmullos se escucharon a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio, pero la emoción de todo aquello, ella no lo había notado, estaba siendo el entretenimiento de todos los presentes que cuchicheaban sobre las palabras de Draco.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley". Repitió en tono solemne. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Sí".

Él se puso de pie, colocó la sortija en el dedo de la joven y ella se echó a sus brazos, mientras se unían en un suave beso, que hizo que los presentes gritaran y aplaudieran en felicitación a los nuevos prometidos.

* * *

 **« « « F I N** **» » »**


End file.
